Broadcast and multicast service (BCMCS) supports the broadcasting and multicasting of video or other media content to mobile subscribers in cdma2000 networks. BCMCS specifications, including 3GPP2 X.S0022-0 Broadcast and Multicast Service in cdma2000 Wireless IP Network, Version 1.0, December 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, define signaling procedures associated with setup and teardown of facilities used to deliver streaming media content to wireless subscribers.
BCMCS services are accessible by any authorized subscriber with a BCMCS-capable user terminal, however, the authorized subscriber may be a minor, or other individual for whom it may be desirable to prevent or control certain content from being viewed by the subscriber. The above-referenced BCMCS specifications do not provide a mechanism for parties other than the content provider to control access to content delivered via a BCMCS.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer program products for methods, systems, and computer program products for providing third party control of access to media content available via broadcast and multicast service.